tycoon_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Progression
Tycoon Simulator is a game created by NikoSquared. It is a combination of a Tycoon and a Simulator, you gain cash and mutliplier to be the best of them all! Go get them, tiger! Cash When a player first starts out, they click on the Spawn Tycoon button on the left of screen, which spawns your new tycoon. After spawning the tycoon, a player must click the green button on their tycoon to spawn their first cash, this can be done automatically through upgrading your "Autoclicker" in the Upgrades tab. The tycoon then has a chance of producing Robux (very common), Tickets (uncommon) and Money Bags (rare). There are many ways to obtain cash: * The Player's Tycoon Itself * Server Cash Rains * Team Tycoons * The Golden Tycoon * Boss Drops * Donation Menus * Player Levels * Money Donation Bags * Stars * Hyper Stars Upgrading (Cash) After gathering some money, a player can start upgrading their tycoon using the Upgrade Tycoon '''button located directly below the '''Spawn Tycoon button. There are six normal upgrades currently in the game: * Increase Robux Worth - Increases the value of Robux. * Increase Ticket Worth - Increases the value of Tickets. * Increase Money Bag Worth - Increases the value of Money Bags. * Auto Clicks Per Minute (240 Max) - Makes the tycoon automatically click for you more often. * Increase Tycoon / Player Health - Increases the health of players and their tycoons. * Increase Sword / Turret Damage - Increase the amount of damage that a player's sword and tycoon turret can deal. Rebirth (Multipliers) After reaching a certain amount of cash, a player can choose to Rebirth by clicking on the Super Upgrades '''button which is directly below the '''Upgrade Tycoon button. On the older versions, it was named the Rebirth button. A player is allowed to Rebirth once the rebirth multiplier increases by at least 0.1x. When clicking Rebirth, a player's cash will be split to about 1% of the previous but they will receive the shown multiplier. The multiplier works on cash directly generated from the player's tycoon, but it can also be for Ultra Rebirths. Multipliers can also be generated from the following: * Squares * Multiplier Donation Bags * Mystery Bags * Stars * Hyper Stars Ultra Rebirth (Ultra Multipliers) Similar to Rebirth, it is also located in the same menu. A player is allowed to Ultra Rebirth when their multiplier is high enough to move the Rebirth Multiplier (also known as Ultra Multiplier) by 0.1x. Maybe higher. When clicking Ultra Rebirth, a player's multiplier will be set to 0 and their cash will be set to 1T or less. The Rebirth Multiplier affects the first Rebirth after doing an Ultra Rebirth and also affects the multiplier given by Squares. Ultra Multipliers can also be generated from the following: * Multiplier Donation Bags (from Ultra Coin Master Power in the Rubies menu) * Mystery Bags * Stars * Hyper Stars * Emerald Shop (Okin) Squares Squares are the next step players should take after doing multiple Ultra Rebirths. Click on the Square menu on the right to bring up the prompt. Here, players can choose to sacrifice 1x Ultra Multiplier to upgrade their Square Level by 1. Square levels are used to define how often Squares drop from a tycoon, the higher the level, the more often Squares will drop. Squares are very powerful as they allow players to skip the Rebirth process when their Square Level is high enough. Squares can only be upgraded until a Square Power of 777. After that, Ultra Spheres will have a tiny chance of spawning on the tycoon which will drop 1 Square Power. They will also spawn during Hyper Fevers from collecting a Hyper Star, or from getting lucky and having a Normal Fever turn into one. This will allow the player to raise their Square Power up to 1000, after that each sphere will drop Ultra Multipliers instead. Squares can also be generated from the following: * Mystery Bags * Stars Further Upgrading During a player's game play they will gradually accumulate Emeralds which can be checked by either looking at the Stats menu or going up to Okin at spawn. After accumulating a huge amount of Ultra Multiplier, players can choose to sacrifice them in order to buy higher forms of currency, these currencies offer huge boosts but gradually cost significantly more. There are currently 3 higher forms of currency: * Ruby * Sapphire * Diamond Others During normal game play, [[Stars|'Stars']] may randomly spawn. When collected, they can give different forms of events. Players will level up as they collect more items, as well as defeat more bosses, which provides them with a slight boost which can be checked using the 'Player Level '''menu. Players can also choose to complete quests provided by 'Mastery '''to receive great benefits as well as a bonus of a couple Player Levels. Note that these quests may range from easy to near impossible.